


Will truth be our remedy - swap bitties

by shiftingfootsteps



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), BITTIES, Biting, BittyBones, Bloody Horror, Honest, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Low Self-Esteem, Not Abusive, Other, Pain, Self Confidence Issues, Tired Reader, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), caretaker, fatigue, hopeful blue, horror is a nervous biter, in a panic, just a caretaker giving a bitty a bath, no gore just nervous bitty nibbles, no naughties, only superficially betaread, reader - Freeform, realist stretch, self conscious, skeleton bitties, skeleton nudity (non sexy), there's an accident, unwilling caretaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingfootsteps/pseuds/shiftingfootsteps
Summary: Two part one shot.A pair of swap bitties found you and the little blue is sure you're their new family despite your best effort to remind him you'll find them a better family.As the week has left you drained, your body forcing you to rest a little longer,  the little blue took matters in his own hands, the following events sent you and his brother into a panic,  as the bundle of energy gets hurt.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Will truth be our remedy - swap bitties

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings in the tags, additional warnings in the end notes

You were lying in bed, tiredly mumbling another ‘five more minutes’ and feebly kicking at your sheets after the baby blue tried for the third time to get you to get up.  
Not being a morning person your eyes had trouble focusing on the energetic bitty right in front of your nose. His bright hopeful eyelights weren’t helping your eyes, as you already squinted against the too bright sun, filtering through the curtains.

“HUMAN, IT IS NOT GOOD TO NAP FOR SO LONG, YOU WILL MISS THE DAY!” the little guy reasoned, pushing against your cheek once more, with a bright eager smile.

You felt sorry, as your tired body protested even patting him on the back consolingly as you again had to remind the adorable little guy mumbling

“You know, I can’t get up yet...  
I'm sorry…”  
And you were, but 4 hours of sleep, after cleaning the way the baby blue had instructed every evening the previous days, left your body tired after working the other half of those days before.

Not that you didn't want to try to be 'better.

You broke eye contact with the small bundle of hope, fixating the stretch bitty with an apologetic stare sighing “I’m not the right person for you...  
Please eat the food I have left out for the both of you..”  
And carefully turned around to get away from the sun.

You would get up very soon to give them some attention, but you never had much energy in the morning and blaming yourself for not being what they needed didn’t exactly make it better.

They deserved better, but before they had been too weak to find them a new home and the last 3 weeks you never had any time or strength to help them get somewhere better. You just tended to their basic needs a well as you could. 

The baby blue reluctantly gave up trying to make you get up and left, leaving you with the Stretch Bitty.  
Hearing the small feet of his brother move away you told the taller Bitty “You know it's true, he has too much energy for me.. I wish I could be what you need.   
I know you Love your brother we really need to find someone better for both of you..” 

When you found them alone and weak outside, you didn’t really consider they could bond this easily before you could find them a better home. You wanted to bring them to a center, but that idea seemed to terrify them for some reason.

The stretch bitty looked at your back for a moment, seemingly considering what you said, then without a word the pop of a short cut indicated he disappeared.  
He was usually wearing this neutral face, when considering things and never talked to you.  
You would have felt dejected if you weren’t the one who informed them as early as possible after finding them, that you would find them somebody better as soon as their health had improved sufficiently. 

Seeing as the energetic bitty was running around again and the lanky brother could easily short cut again, you had to get your tired butt up, to finally find them someone better.  
Yeah, today. As tired as you were, that day... was today.

An hour later, when you were starting to feel better and were ready to get up, to make yourself some food, you heard something clatter to the ground and a scream of pain. 

Rushing into the kitchen, you found the baby blue with one of his legs stuck under a plate, whimpering and hissing in pain as he tried to dislodge the plate from his leg.  
His brother was next to him seemingly panicking, when he didn't know how to help him. 

After some back and forth between you two and some panicking on your side, the taller brother and you wordlessly decided for you to carefully lift the plate.  
Taking a deep breath you did so, telling them you would go to the vet right now, not leaving any room for arguments. 

Hurriedly asking the stretch bitty to carefully get his brother up to your shoulder and help him hold on, the stretch bitty nodded to you, as you quickly ran to get your jacket and keys, to leave right away.  
But as you returned it became apparent, that trying to lift the blue bitty did not work, as he was in too much pain and the bone fragments of his leg threatened to fall off. 

Losing your head for a moment, you paced back and forth, til the stretch bitty asked you, if you had some monster candy.  
You had heard his rough voice a few times, when he was talking to his brother, but had to stop and blink for a moment when he addressed you directly for the first time.  
Processing how serious the situation must be for him to actually talk to you, it took you a second to answer.  
You shook your head ‘no’, breaking eye contact and trying to get your brain to give you a solution to this catastrophe.  
Then an idea popped into your head and you straightened up telling the little bitty the shop in the basement had some. 

“Don't we need to set the brake first, though?!” you asked absentmindedly. 

He looked at you wide eyed nodding slowly, fear written all over his face.  
“Guess you can’t do that?!” you replied and he shook his head wildly, with a panicked look. 

You thought another moment, then snapped a finger saying “but I know someone who can!” triumphantly.  
Storming to the door to the pained whimpers of the smaller brother you shouted to the taller “Keep an eye on your brother, I will be right back!!” 

As the door slammed shut, you almost did a freaking naruto run, only covered by your pjs a jacket, as you made your way to your first destination, the shop downstairs.

Knowing the owner personally they didn’t even consider not putting those two monster candy on your tab, seeing your panicked expression. In your haste you had forgotten your purse.

Focusing right on the next task you left with a thanks, almost flying outside the door and went back up two floors. 

Ringing and knocking at the door of the one neighbor who you thought could help you, you shouted “Clancy! Please, open up, I need your help!!! It’s an emergency!!”

A gruff voice answered you a few seconds later, drawling “What’s the word and name?!”  
“This is Y/N and the word is lasagna!”

You heard the locks click and the door opened with a groan and a screech, that reminded every media affin human of various horror movies, but despite wanting nothing more than to throw that door open, you let it play out, as you were cautious about hurting the one on the other side. 

In the dark corridor there was a single red light, staring at you from a cupboard. 

“What’s the ‘mergency, chewtoy?” asked the red eyed menace that would send every living thing running from fear, merely seeing that single red eye in one of those dark back alleys..  
well everyone but his current caretaker, who apparently got him straight out of such a place.

Knowing where he came from, usually you gave him more space, but the situation made you act bold as you hardly had time to waste on explaining every detail.  
“There isn’t much time..  
You remember I have a pair swap bitties living with me?!”  
a small glimmer of recognition bloomed on his face “cookies..” he mumbled more to himself, chewing on something invisible and nodded slowly.  
“You know how to set a broken bone?!”  
His black pupil narrowed "who?!" He asked shakily. "berry." You answered, preparing to ask him to come with you. But before you could, you already felt a weight on your shoulder. 

"What are you waitin' for?! Move it chopsticks!" He shouted at you, throwing the door closed with his magic, as your mind fumbled for a second about not having to beg him to come along. Also just now realizing you had a slightly murderous bitty sitting on your shoulder, right next to your face. 

"You want me to bite your ear off?! Hurry!"  
At the threat your mind finally caught up and you growled "Hold on tight, you can bite me later if you must." Then you turned on your heel, darted back to the staircase and up one floor, ignoring the bitties cursing, as you had to grab him, when he almost fell off.  
Not even his instinctive bite to your hand slowed you down, as you grabbed your keys with the hand that wasn't locked into the bitties jaws and hurriedly opened the door. 

Finding the two bitties still sitting on the ground, you were glad to see the baby blues leg not dusted yet. 

As you lowered the growling bitty attached to your hand to the two brothers, the stretch bitty had to choke seeing the blood.  
Which made the disoriented Clancy focus on the brothers.  
Abandoning your hand, he switched to the baby blue, scanning his injury, while wiping his jaw with his jacket sleeve.  
Looking up at you, he wanted to ask for some monster candy, when you already opened one wrapper, putting the opened candy beside him.

"Get something for 'im to bite on and crack that candy!"  
He instructed further. You nodded and got to it.  
"Can I do sth. ?" Stretch asked.  
The horror bitty grinned tightly," hold him down, if you want to save his leg."

The gruff bitties features turned soft, as he addressed the little blue "tis goin' to hurt a lot little berry, you goin' to be brave?"

Blue looked at the horror and nodded dazedly..

You had asked about pain killers but they would taken too long to kick in, if you wanted to safe blues leg.

After everything was in place and berry had sth. to bite in his mouth, horror started. 

#######

You wouldn't forget those painful two minutes of blood freezing muffled screaming. The little horror bitty methodically worked all the fragments back in place, then gave stretch who had a blank stare on his face the command to give berry the candy. Startled out of his shock, stretch fumbled to comply as the horror bitty held the bone pieces in place to a screaming blue, starting to channel healing magic into the injury to take off the edge.  
It was like a scene of a war movie and you briefly thought if calling a vet would have been better.

#######

After they finished, blue had passed ou. The results seemed to justify your decision, as the vet would never have made it in time.  
Berries leg was saved and he seemed to be breathing steadily in his sleep. 

The horror bitty fell back onto the ground with a grunt, stretch still checking and fussing over his brother as his mind seemed to start catching up. 

Raising a brow, looking up at you Clancys eye lights shifted to your dripping injured hand and he licked his bloody teeth "you going to take care of that?!" He grinned, hungrily.

To his disappointment, you did, after rolling your eyes at him and handing him the other monster candy.

Returning after taking care of your damaged appendage, you found the three bitties still lying on the ground.  
Grabbing your chest pocket you transferred the two brothers into it, so they could rest close to your soul. Stretch didn't need any incentive to pass out curled around his smaller brother. 

Catching Clancys curious look, you raised your brow at the blood stained bitty.  
"If you also want soul time you're taking a shower first. Unless you want to make berry pass out right when he sees you."  
The grin the horror bitty was wearing faltered at the thought. He considered his options, then sighing dramatically he lay back down, holding up his arms as a sign to be picked up. 

You shook your head smiling.  
Picking up the limp lazybones, who did his best imitation of a Sansy, you went to the bathroom.  
Laying out a red towel, you put a bowl into the sink and turned on the faucet. Letting him choose his temperature, you went to get some of stretch' clothes and put them next to the towel.  
"You want some.. help?"  
He eyed you for a moment "you got a spare tooth brush?" "medium." You confirmed.

He nodded, taking off his clothes.  
"I scrub your back you can scrub mine. "  
Before taking off his sweater he took a last insecure glance towards the chest pocket, not seeing it moving he continued. 

Helping him clean up and relax you refrained from commenting on him starting to purr, which he probably anticipated. 

After he was scrubbed clean he short cut up to the towel, wrapping himself up completely. 

When you wanted to protest for him to put on the clothes, he just yawned mumbling "tis s fine." Then motioned with one hand for you to just go ahead. 

Quickly sending a message to your neighbor that Clancy was with you, you grabbed some leftover lasagna heating it up. 

Sitting back to eat and watch some TV you were relieved everything turned out okay. 

Your solidarity did not last long, however as a red eyelight peeked up at your food tired and hungry.  
So almost every second fork went to the little hero, until he sighed contentedly.  
It left you slightly hungry at the end but you didn't bother getting up to get more, as it had at least taken the edge off.  
Thanking any deity that this happened on your spare day, you fell asleep to the droning of a TV show. It had been a crazy morning. 

\----------

As you drifted to sleep, the three bitties on your chest made you wish for this peaceful, warm feeling to become a constant in your life, but your sleep fogged mind reminded you, blue could have dusted today.  
You just weren't fit to take care of them.

**Author's Note:**

> ####### warning slightly graphic scene  
> \--------- angsty cliffhanger


End file.
